A Hidden Mistake
by cleo4ever44
Summary: Abuse, Affairs, Lies, Heart break, Pain, Love, is what Rosalie knows. She has to be strong for her Daughter, stay in a Marriage she's not even sure she wants to be in. Fall in love with someone she's known for ages. Will she ever truly be happy?
1. Chapter 1

A Hidden Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. This is not for people who do not like the idea of Edward being paired with someone else. I own Amelia Rose hale, and carlyson Cullen.

Chapter 1 Intro

E (pov)

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I am 25 years old. I work at Forks Washington hospital. I have messy bronze-hair and emerald green eyes. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have an older brother Emmett and a younger sister Alice. Now for our family friends, the Hales.

There are Jasper and Rosalie the Hale twins. Typical blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, he's about 25 and Alice is 24. Then there is Bella Hale. Brunette and chocolate brown eyes. Bella is married to Emmett. She's the oldest in the Hale kids at the age of 29. Emmett is one year older then her making him 30! I almost forgot their parents Charlie and Renee Hale. All the Cullen's and Hales knew each other since we were in elementary school. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Bye mom" I said as I jumped out of the suv. Alice hoped out the car and followed me to where our friends stood. _

_"Hey Melvin, Kyle" I said as I waved to my friends. They looked up and waved back. _

_"Hi Anna, hi Mckayla" said Alice running to her friends._

_"Hey did you guys here about the two new kids? They are twins. I think their names were Rosalie and Jasper. They looked cool enough to hang with. But I can't find them." Said Anna looking around the school parking lot and front entrance._

_Just then a limo pulled up and two kids came out. _

_"Wow" said Alice looking at them. The girl had on a dark blue halter dress with a jacket. A blue messenger bag and a black bow tied to her blonde ponytail. The boy had on black sweats and an orange shirt with a gray school bag. They waved good bye to their driver and started walking toward school. The blonde girl looked up and her eyes met mine, but she looked away blushing a deep shade of red. _

_"Let's go talk to them" said Mckayla already half way near them._

_We all walked towards the new kids who were talking to each other on the bench. _

_"Hey you're new here? Right" asked Melvin _

_"yup. My name is Jasper Hale and that's my twin sister Rosalie Hale." Said jasper pointing to his sister who was texting on her cell phone._

_"You have a cell phone?" asked Alice sitting down next to Rosalie. _

_"Um…Yeah it's a black berry" she said handing the phone to Alice _

_"you are so lucky…and you guys have your own limo..." said Alice with dreamy look on her face._

_Rosalie just nodded her head a yes. _

_"Oh we forgot to introduce our self's...I'm Anna, that's Alice and her brother Edward, Kyle, Melvin and Mckayla." Said Anna pointing to each one of us. Rosalie looked at me and smiled. Then the school bell rang signaling for us to get to class._

**End flashback**

As you can tell I had a crush on Rosalie all through our childhood. But I never had the courage to tell her. It's too late now to say anything to her.

She got married two years ago.

She has a beautiful daughter Amelia Rose Hale, she married somoene named Kyle Goldman. No not the Kyle from elementary school. She married a different Kyle. I do not like him at all. He took Rosalie away from me even though she was never mine to begin with. Every time he's around, Rose doesn't act like herself and everyone takes a notice into that.

Rosalie gets these bruises on her and she makes up things like "I fell" or "I bumped into this and I bumped into that" I don't believe her one bit. I know it has something to do with Kyle. I promised myself I will win Rosalie's heart and get her away from Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

A hidden Mistake

Chapter 2

E (pov)

"Yo Ed come on down, you're taking forever up there. We are waiting for you to come down." Yelled Emmett from the stairs.

"Uncle Eddy hurry up!" yelled Carly Emmett and Bella's 4 year old daughter. I hate when people call me Eddy.

"I'm coming" I fixed the collar of my shirt and walked down stairs where everyone was.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Edward!" I looked around searching for the face I yearned to see the most.

"Hey Jasper have you seen Rosalie?" he turned around and placed his drink on the side table.

"Actually she was suppose to be hear. I'll call her." Jasper dialed Rosalie's number and placed the phone on speaker.

After two rings someone picked up, "Hello?" I knew right away that was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose why are you not here yet?" asked Jasper.

"um…..I can't come tell everyone I'm really sorr-"

"Get of the damn phone Rosa!" yelled Kyle in the background.

"I'm sorry Jasper I got to go..."

"God damn it! Get off the phone before I come over there and make you!" Yelled Kyle again. Before Jasper can say anything else Rose hung up the phone.

"Well that was unexpected..." said Emmett. We all gave him the death glare.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"If Rose isn't coming to this party. Then the party is coming to her!" said Alice grabbing her jacket.

"Come on. Let's go." said Alice walking to her car.

Everyone got into their cars and we headed to Rosalie's house. We got to her house and knocked on the front door. The door opened and there stood Rose in black sweats and black sunglasses.

"What are guys doing here?" she whispered.

"Rose why do you have sunglasses take them off." said Bella.

"No!" said rose holding her sunglasses to her face. Bella pulled the glasses off of Rosalie's face. Everyone gasped in surprise. All I could think was that Kyle is so dead!


	3. Chapter 3

A Hidden Mistake

Chapter 3

Ed (pov)

Rosalie's right eye was completely bruised. Her eye was black and blue.

"What Happened?" yelled Jasper.

"Did Kyle do this?" asked Emmett ready to punch some faces for his sister in law.

"No I um… fell and hit my eye on the edge of the table."

I looked at Rosalie to examine her eye, "Sure you did..." Alice frowned, "Last time I checked, Bella was the clumsy one not you! So cut the crap Rose we already know Kyle did this." Alice walked into the house.

"I can fight my own battles and it was an accident. So leave it at that!" We walked in and everyone had a seat in the living room. Amelia was on the bouncy chair giggling when we came in. For a five month old Mia was very smart.

"Look at Mia she's all grown up. She's starting to look more like you rose!" Alice picked Mia up, also changing the subject.

"Hey squirt!" said Rosalie ruffling Carly's hair.

"Hey Auntie Rosie," greeted Carly giving Rose a hug. I walked over and sat near Rose.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me and laughed.

"Of course I'm okay. You know I'm a fighter so don't worry about me..." Rose placed her head on my shoulder.

"But you don't have to be a fighter alone. Let someone help you." Rose looked up.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I looked down at her "For what?" I asked.

"For being here for me. I can always count on you." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey is anyone hungry?" asked Rosalie getting up from the couch.

"Yeah!"

"sure!"

"okay!"

"What do you have?"Asked Emmett.

"Pasta, Meat loaf with garlic bread. For dessert I have homemade chocolate cake." Rosalie walked into the kitchen. One thing I love about Rosalie is that she is a great cook.

Rose (POV)

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. I've been married for two year now. I have to say those were the worst two years of my life. But at least I have my five month old daughter Mia and my family. You know what's funny even though I'm married I love someone else. It's like that song you belong with me. I'm the person stuck in between. I fell out of love with Kyle and fell in love with…..Edward. I know what you people are saying but hey he is one hot guy. I had a crush on him since the first day of elementary school when I was nine.

"Rose, Rose?" I saw Alice waving her hands in my face.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothings wrong. I just spaced out,"

"We were just asking if you wanted to come on vacation with us?"

"um….sure where will we be going?"

I only agreed to go on this trip to get some time away from Kyle. He can't control what I do anymore and I'm making sure of that.

"Alright me and jasper in one room, Emmett and Bella in another, so that leave Edward and Rosalie in the last bedroom. Is that okay?" asked Alice.

"Sure." Agreed Edward and I.

"Great! I'll arrange everythin, we'll most likely be leaving in a week or so." Alice said dropping her hand in her lap.

Mia put her hand out for me to pick her up. Once I placed her on my lap she started bouncing up and down. I grabbed a bag of grapes and gave some to her. She clapped her hands and placed a grape in her mouth.

"mamamamama," she babbled stuffing more grapes in her mouth.

"Guys I'm going shopping Sunday. Who wants to come?" I asked looking around the room.

"How about we all go?" suggested Bella. Everyone agreed.

"Are we taking Carly and Mia?" asked Edward.

"Yup!" Bella and I said at the same time. Mia finished her grapes and crawled down from my lap.

Ed (pov)

Mia sat on the floor in front of me and smiled a toothless grin. I picked her up and started tickling her.

She started to laugh, "You're very good with Mia. When Kyle tickles her she doesn't laugh she cries instead." Rosalie informed me, moving closer.

"Well we should get going guys." Alice spoke up.

"Bye Mia, Bye Rose!" I was the last one to walk to the door.

"Bye Edward!" Rosalie with one hand using her other hand to balance Mia on her hip.

"Bye Rose, Goodnight." I said giving Rose a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, the last time I worked on this story was three years ago, I was really young now that I think about it. So basically I'm trying to finish all my stories before the summer. I have no idea how that's going to work, but a girl can only hope. So hopeful the next chapters are much better then the first three. I'm going to leave the first three and not touched them even thought I know for a fact there are lots of errors. But I don't want to deal with that at the moment….I hope you follow, favorite, and Review…THANKS!

Also if you couldn't tell already this is not a canon story, lots of people are paired with different people.

I woke up at 7:00 am, to get ready to go shopping with the group today. Kyle was still asleep, so that was pretty good.

I went over to the bathroom, turning on the faucets to the shower. The steam filled up the room, as I stripped out of my night wear. I reached for my warm vanilla shower gel, opened the cap, and lathered my body in it. The warm vanilla scent extended throughout the bathroom. It was comforting. I turned off the water after I rinsed out all the foam from my hair.

I stepped out the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel to dry the water from my skin. I walked back into my room, passing Kyle snoring on the bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some undergarments, placing those on, the towel still around me after, I went to my closet. I ended up wearing a knee length floral baby pink skirt, and a long white sleeve shirt, I slipped on my white glitter ballet flats and headed down stairs.

In the kitchen I grabbed all the ingredients I needed to prepare breakfast. I made some eggs and sausages, and sat down, quickly eating it. I then placed some aside for when Kyle woke up. Once I cleaned up my plate, I scurried upstairs to Amelia's room.

I opened the door, only to find my princess wide awake waiting for me to come get her.

"Morning baby," I cooed, kissing her forehead, as I pulled her out of her crib. I pushed her crazy blonde hair out of her face.

"Let's get you changed,"

I gave her a small wash down with a cloth, warm water, and her Johnson baby soap. I finished getting her dressed in jeans, a purple shirt, and her sneakers. I carried her down stairs, sitting her in her high chair.

"You hungry princess?" I asked grabbing the thawed homemade baby food. I spooned the mashed bananas and strawberries into a bowl and went back over to Mia who was sucking on her thumb, I fed her the food, than cleaned her hands and mouth with a slightly damped paper towel. I placed the utensils in the sink, and grabbed a box of cheerios from the cupboard. Opening the box, I poured out about a hand full and dumped it in front of Mia. She happily munched on them, as I closed and placed the box away.

I went back upstairs, and grabbed Mia's diaper bag, I filled it with a change of clothes, diapers, and a few extra toys. Grabbing the bag and her jacket I went back downstairs. I placed the items on the counter, and pulled Mia out of the high chair. As I was putting on her coat, I heard Kyle coming down the stairs. I ignored him as I bundled Mia up in her hat, gloves, and scarf.

"Where are you going?" He asked, wondering into the kitchen.

"Out with my sister," I told him as I slipped into my jacket, and grabbed my purse, the diaper bag, and Mia of course.

"Did I say you could go?" He asked walking over to me.

"No, but I'm going anyway," I moved away from him heading for the front door.

"Rosalie, Don't test me," He warned smacking his hand onto the kitchen counter.

"Whatever." I opened the front door, and walked over to my car. I buckled Mia in her car seat, and went over to the drivers side.

I pulled out my cell phone to dial Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'll be over in about half an hour," I told her, putting on my seat belt.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll see you then,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone, and through it into my bag. I turned the key into the ignition and pulled out my drive way. I pulled out onto the street making a left at the stop sign, I made sure I looked both ways before turning onto the highway. I spent about 15 minutes on the highway, cause there was no traffic. I made a left turn off the highway, driving four blocks down before making another left, then another right, parking in front of Bella and Emmett's house. I got out the car, hoisting Mia out her car seat and onto my side. I walked up to the front door, ringing the bell.

"Rosie," Bella greeted, pulling me in for a hug. I walked in following Bella into the living room.

"Morning," I yawned placing My bags on the counter, and taking Mia's jacket off her. After I was done, I placed her on the ground, to go play with some of the Carly's toys that were left out.

"Where's everyone?" I asked taking a seat at her island table.

"Emmett and Carly are still sleep, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are meeting us at the mall," she said grabbing a package, of bacon from her fridge.

"Want some?"

"No I already ate,"

She cut open the package, and pulled out a skillet.

"We go through these packages like crazy, Carly loves them." Bella chuckled placing strips of bacon into the now sizzling skillet.

"Is it organic?" I asked glancing over to make sure Mia was fine.

"Yeah, organic turkey bacon," Bella said holding up the wrapper for me to see.

"Mommy?" A sleepy Carly came walking in, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sweetie," Bella said, flipping the bacon.

"Hi auntie Rosie," She yawned pulling a chair to sit in.

'Morning lady bug," I smiled at her. I once again turned to look at Mia.

"No!" I scolded, getting up from my chair to kneel in front of her.

She was attempting to get on the coffee table, to grab the flowers at the center. I carried her back to the kitchen at sat down, with her in my lap.

"I smell bacon!"

I laughed as Emmett came barging into the room, I gave him a hug and he went straight to the food. He grabbed a plate, filling it with bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

After they all had breakfast they went up stairs to get dressed.

I felt Mia tugging on my hair, so I looked down at her.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked.

She started whining pointed to her mouth.

"You want juice?"

She shook her head no, still pointing to her mouth.

Oh, she's teething.

I grabbed her chew toy from her bag and handed it over to her. She stuck it in her mouth happily chewing on it.

"Hey Rose, I found these bibs, and under shirts that Carly never used when she was Mia's age, do you want them?" She asked holding up the bag to me.

"Thanks," I grabbed the bag from her placing it on the counter.

"Mommy can you do my hair?" Carly asked skipping into the room sporting a blue dress with a pink long sleeve under it. Bella fixed her hair up into two pigtails.

"Now go put on your jacket."

Carly did as she was told and Bella went back into the kitchen.

"Carly always wants things to snack on at the mall, and I don't like giving her too much fast food," She told me when I asked what she was packing.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked coming into the room, Carly perched high on his shoulders.

We got the kids buckled in the back seat, which I sat with them, Emmett was driving and Bella was in the passenger seat.

We finally made it to the mall after about an hour on the road.

"Bella! Rose!" I heard someone squeal, I turned around to see Alice heading over to us.

"You guys made it!" She clapped her hand. Jasper and Edward finally made it over to us, we gave them all hugs and got the kids into their strollers.

"So where are we going first?" Alice asked Turing back to the mall.

I lost count how many stores we ended up going to, and how many bags we all had. Edward was pushing Amelia while we walked through the mall.

"I'm hungry!" Carly complained as we walked out of Macy.

"You ate all the snacks I packed, Do you guys want to eat now?" Bella asked us.

Everyone said sure, so we walked over to the cheesecake factory which was inside the mall.

As we waiting for Emmett to get us a table, we all gathered in a corner.

"You're daughter is so cute," Some random lady told Edward as he bounced Mia on his lap.

"Thanks," Edward smiled, I was smiling too, even though Mia wasn't even his daughter, I kind of wished she was.

"Right this way please," Our hostess told us.

We were seated at a long table in the restaurant.

"Hi, My name is Sally, and I'll be your server today, Can I start you guys off with drinks?"

Alice order ice tea, Jasper order a beer, as did Emmett, and Edward. Bella order a frozen strawberry lemonade, Carly got apple juice, I got raspberry lemonade, and for Mia, I asked for apple juice, which I just poured into her bottle and gave it to her.

"Did you hear what happened to Mike?" Bella asked everyone.

"No. what?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"He was in a affair, with Rachel Hendrix, and now she's pregnant with his child. Jessica found out and wants to divorce him,"

"I always knew Rachel and Mike had a thing for each other," Edward laughed shaking his head.

"Wow, that's crazy,"

"Yeah, and the worst part is, he told Rachel that it wasn't his kid, she needs to go find out who the real father is."

"He did?" Alice gasped.

"Poor Jess,"

"Are you guys ready to order?" Sally asked us, her note pad ready.

Alice got a grilled chicken salad, Bella got a pita bread sandwich, Emmett got a cheddar cheese double bacon burger, Jasper got a seafood pasta dish, Edward got steak, Carly got chicken tenders and sweet potato fries, and I got fish and chips, and a fruit bowl for Mia.

"So where are we going Alice?" Edward asked cutting into his steak.

"Its this really nice resort in the Virgin Islands," she announced stabbing at her chicken and shoving it in her mouth.

"Wait are we bringing the kids?" Mia was a little to young to be traveling to such far places, and I was not leaving her with Kyle.

"I thought mom could watch them." She looked around.

"I guess that's fine," I gave in handing Mia some fruit.

"Its going to be fun," Edward reassured me. I smiled before returning to my eating.

Later on I got home at 10pm, Mia was passed out in dream land, she looked so cute. I carried her into the house, taking off her jacket and placed her in her crib. I went back out side to get the bags from the trunk, when Kyle's car pulled into the driveway. He got out the car, he had three other people with him, two boys and a girl.

"Who's that?" She asked Kyle.

"No one, just the house keeper," I heard him whisper to her. House keeper? I am not a house keeper!

Angry, I shut my car door and went inside the house.

"Stay upstairs okay," He told me when he passed me. I carried my bags up stairs, unloading all the new things I bought, organizing them in my closet, and Mia's closet.

Not wanting to be alone, I picked Mia up from her crib and brought her into my room. I laid her down in the middle of the bed, and slipped in beside her.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you," I whispered to her, and kissed her on the cheek before turning off the lamp on my night stand.


	5. Chapter 5

I finished packing the last of my suitcase, and dragged them down the hall, in front of the front door. Mia was taking a nap so it was the perfect time for me to get everything in order.

I went back upstairs, filling Mia's little suitcase with all the things she would need.

Carly and Mia would be staying with my mom Renee while we went on vacation. Alice still didn't tell me the destination, but knowing her it would be amazing. Once I also had Mia's suitcase done, I brought it downstairs, and hauled them out to the trunk of my car.

It was Tuesday, and only 1pm, our flight would be leaving at 6:30.

Since I had nothing left to do, I decided to go see if Mia was awake. When I opened her bedroom door, she was lying in her bed, but her eyes were wide open.

When she saw me enter, she smiled, rolling over so she could sit up. I grabbed her from her crib, rocking her in my arms.

"You going to see grandma," I told her, bringing her over to the changing table. With Mia all cleaned, I placed on some pink leggings and a long sleeve jean dress. I slipped on some baby boots onto her little feet, kissing her forehead as I carried her down stairs in to the living. I placed her in her play corner, surrounded by a baby gate, and went into the kitchen to get her some lunch.

Knowing my mom was going to make her some lunch, and me too, I just made her a small portion of oatmeal with a tiny bit of cinnamon.

After I had let the oatmeal cool off I retrieved Mia bringing her to the kitchen I wrapped a bib around her neck and spoon fed her small amounts of the oatmeal. I wiped her mouth clean and held a bottle of water to her lips.

Kyle wasn't home, I had no idea where he had went so I took this opportunity to do something I've always wanted to do.

Ding Dong!

I opened the door letting the person in with a smile. I told them which doors to change the locks on, and I stood back watching them install a security program on the house. If Kyle thinks I'm leaving this house to him, while I'm on vacation, he better re-think that.

At this point I didn't care what Kyle did, he could stay at that girl's house he had brought here yesterday. He really had some nerves pulling that!

"Nana?" Mia babbled as I buckled her into her car seat.

"Yes baby, we're going to Grandma's," I pulled out of the driveway, placing my sunglasses on my face as we headed out onto the highway. My parents lived about 45 minutes away from us. It wasn't too far so that was a plus.

When I made it to the house I carried both Mia and her suitcase up to the front door. I rang the bell placing her suitcase on the ground and adjusting her on my hip.

Mom opened the door, excited to see Mia, she took her from me after she gave me a hug. I carried the bag inside, plopping in the living room.

"Hey dad," I greeted Charlie, my dad. He sat on his favorite chair watching a football game, as always.

"Hello Rosie," Dad said giving me a hug. I pulled away, entering the kitchen where mom was feeding Mia.

"She loves this stuff, look at her," Mom laughed feeding Mia, who happily ate the food.

"What is it?" I asked leaning my the wall by the entrance.

"Steamed mashed sweet potatoes with broccoli." She fed Mia another spoon, "I made you some chicken quesadillas, its on the stove,"

I thanked her and went to get the food, after I plated it I sit down in a chair next to my mom.

"Do you have any plans for the kids?" I asked taking a bite of the quesadillas.

"Yes, tomorrow your dad and I are going to take them to the local zoo, and then have some lunch at Little Italy'. Carlisle and Esme are coming over Thursday to have dinner with us, them Friday we're going to head out to the park for a walk and feed some ducks. Then the rest of the week I haven't decided yet."

"That's good, the kids will like that,"

As I washed my plate, the door bell rang, dad went to get.

"Hey,"

Bella, Carly, and Emmett came in. Emmett held two bags in his hands.

I said Hi to them, giving them hugs. Bella kissed mom, and Mia.

"Hey squishy," I hugged little Carly.

"Look aunty Rose, my tooth came out!" She exclaimed pointing to her missing bottom tooth.

"That so cool! Did the tooth fairy visit you?" I asked pulling her onto my lap. She nodded her head yes, pulling out the dollar from her pocket. I told her to put it back in her pocket so she wouldn't loose it.

"So Alice called me this morning and she said that we have to at Little Italy and a shuttle is going to pick us up and take up to the airport," Bella said coming over to me.

"Okay that's fine,"

Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett made it to the café, where Jasper, Edward, and Alice would be waiting. They all greeted each other and went into the café. Rosalie did not order anything to eat, she just asked for a glass of pink lemonade.

The crew talked about the trip trying to waist time.

"You never said where we were going," Bella commented stuffing a spoon of pasta in her mouth.

"Oranjestad, Aruba," Alice told us.

"Wow!"

"Are you excited?" Edward asked Rosalie when they boarded our plane.

"Yes, but I'm going to miss Mia," She admitted.

"Your mom is taking good care of her,"

"I know," She sighed taking her seat on the plane, Edward next to her. The flight was said to be about 4 hours and 30 minutes. 2 hours into the flight Rosalie fell a sleep, he head resting on Edward's shoulder. He watch her sleep, thinking what I would be like if they were together, or if she had never married Kyle, and had Married him instead. What I would be like if Mia had been his child, and the other kids they could have possibly had together.

Erasing the thoughts from his head Edward requested a flight attendant bring him a bottle of water.

"This is so nice!" The girls squealed when they got off the plane. They were now in Aruba, the air was nice, warm, and hot.

"Boys we are going to go change in the bathroom," The girls ran off to a bathroom in the airport to change into a more appropriate appeal. Rosalie was dressed in a long coral maxi dress. She had let her hair out of its bun, letting waves of blond cascade down her back. Alice was dressed in high waist shorts, and a halter top. Bella was dressed in a floral print knee length dress.

The group took a taxi to their hotel, checking in.

"Look at our view!" Rosalie exclaimed walking out onto the balcony of her and Edward's room. They had a perfect view of the beach. The water looked so clear and clean. The trees were so tropical and radiant.

"I'm about to order room service, want anything?" Edward asked stepping out in the humid air.

"Champaign and a bowl of fruits," Rosalie requested placing both hands on the railing, loving the smell of the salty water in the air.

"You want to go to the beach later?" Edward asked, when Rosalie finally left the balcony.

"Yes!"

Room service came, and the two sat talking and feasting on what they order.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready," Rosalie said taking one last sip of her Champaign and running off into the bathroom.

Rosalie came back dressed in a white, cover up with blue flowers and a white bikini under it.

Edward and Rosalie walked out the hotel down the boardwalk towards the beach.


	6. Chapter 6 Day 1

Yesterday Edward and I spent the day strolling down the shore, just taking in the breeze, talking amongst each other. When we had enough of walking, we sat down in the sun and sun bathed. Edward applied a layer of sun screen on my back for me. While we lied on the sand, it gave me sometime to think about my life. Did I really want to stay with Kyle? He doesn't make me happy, I'm never happy. He treats me like crap, and hits me!

I wish I was never married to him.

It was still early in the morning and I had just got out of the shower, I was getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Edward said he'd get it, so I continued to do my makeup.

"Hey guys!" I heard Edward greet. It was probably our siblings.

I poked my head out the bathroom door, waving at them.

"Rose, Hurry up I want us to have breakfast together down at this local café." Bella called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I retorted, running a bristle brush through my blond hair. I turned off the lights in the bathroom walking out into the sitting area.

We ended up taking a cab to this café, that was about 15 minutes away from the resort we were staying at.

"Why did you want to have breakfast here again?" Emmett asked his wife, as we all hopped out of the vehicle.

"A friend recommended it, so I wanted to check it out," Bella explained, sheepishly looking at us. I shook my head at her, and followed the crew into the café. The thing is the café didn't look that bad, but where it was located didn't look like a tourist zone. I mean when we got out the cab, the residence where all eyeing us. Not a very comfortable thing to withstand.

"Hi, welcome to Arbela's what can I get you?"

Our host was a female, with cherry blond hair, cropped to about under her chin. Huge hazel eyes, rimmed with thick black eyelashes. Small pink lips, with dimples on her cheeks. Her overall figure was more on the thicker side. She was dressed in some distressed jeans, and a black short sleeve button up shirt.

"Yes, Can we get a table for 6 please," Alice requested, looking around the place with a sour look.

Leave it to Bella to pick something like this.

"Follow me," Our host ordered, leading us through the café. We were seated in the far left of the place towards a window.

"You waitress will soon be with you," The she left, leaving us to investigate what was on the menu.

"What are you going to order?" I asked Edward.

"Blueberry waffles and sausages," He said closing the menu, turning to stare at me. I looked back at my menu not finding that I may like.

"Try the chocolate chip pancake with bacon and hash browns," Edward suggested, knowing that chocolate was my favorite thing. I smiled closing the menu.

"Hello, I'm Sarah and I'm going to be serving you guys today. Are you ready to order?" Now, this girl was looking at all of us, but her gaze seemed to linger more on Edwards. I glared at her, looking her up and down. Was I jealous?

Bella asked for a pitcher of orange juice and a pitcher of lemonade. Then we all went around the table saying our order.

"And for you?" She pointed Edward out, he looked at her, handing her the menu.

"Blueberry waffles and sausages please," He said politely, I could tell just how he shifted in his seat, he was not interested in her. I smirked to my self, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Is that all?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah…"

We all waited until she left to start conversation.

"I wonder how Carly is doing?" Bella wondered, leaning her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Bella c'mon, Mom is taking good care of them," I reassured her, after all our mother did take care of us four troublesome kids.

We got our food and began eating.

"Rose where is your wedding ring?" Bella suddenly asked looking at my bare ring finger.

"Oh, I took it off," I shrugged my shoulders stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Why?" Edward asked, now interested in his topic.

"No reason, I just felt like it,' I told everyone, who kept looking at me. I ignored their gaze, looking out the window.

After breakfast we made it back to the resort and decided to go hang out at the beach. There was a volley ball net so we decided to play.

Boys vs. Girls.

Yes the girls did win, much to the boys disappointment.

Emmett and Bella had some plans for the rest of the day, and Alice wanted to go shopping, so she dragged Jasper along, leaving Edward and I to do whatever we pleased.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked as we walked into the lobby of the resort.

"Why don't we explore this place is huge!" I laughed spinning around in a circle, then stopping to look at Edward. He chuckled then grabbed my hand.

"Look," Edward pointed to the indoor aquarium. I ran over to it, placing both my hands on the glass to watch all the sea creatures in the water.

"It's a manatee!" I exclaimed looking in awe at the over grown animal.

Edward moved over to where I was, I could see in the corner of my eyes him starring at me, so I turned to him, leaning my back on the glass.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He shook his head looking back at the fishes.

"Nothing,"

We left the aquarium passing a gift shop, I pulled Edward into the small store. All I needed was a disposable camera, but we ended up coming out with a snow globe with Aruba printed on the front, a stuffed animal for Mia that was wearing a shirt with a picture of the beach and it said Aruba. I got my camera and Edward insisted I get a necklace and bracelet.

I was going to pay for everything, but Edward was not allowing that. He told me what kind of gentleman makes a women pay for things on vacation.

We took lots of picture with the camera, went on a water slide ride at the resort, walked along the board walk. Then some how we ended up in arcade room where we spent 3 hours playing games.

Later on in the day at 7pm, we all met up to have dinner at a restaurant located inside the resort, we no longer trusted Bella with picking the places where we were eating.

As we ate dinner Alice told us her plans for the day tomorrow.

"We are going to go kayaking, and jet skiing, and then we're are going to have lunch at the Taka hut, and then we are going clubbing!" She squealed.

"Oh brother," I muttered taking a sip of my fruit smoothie.


	7. Chapter 7 Day 2

"Rose, Rose, Rose," I felt someone whisper in my ear, gently shaking my sleeping form. I rolled over onto my back, rubbing the sleep from my eye.

"Edward?" I yawned, sitting up in my bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Sorry, I wanted us to have breakfast together, before Alice takes over for the day." He said honestly.

"Just give me 10 minutes,"

I jumped out of bed, scurrying over to the bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, then placed a shower cap over my head. I took a quick shower, getting out and dried my self with my towel. I went over to the mirror and decided to only but some eyeliner and lip gloss on. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, allowing a few strands of baby hair to fall free and frame my face.

"I'm done," I announced walking over to Edward.

We walked out of our room, and through the resort.

The place where we were eating breakfast, had a close view the beach up ahead.

"The food smells good,"

We ate quietly, just enjoying each other's presence, it wasn't awkward at all, I liked the silence.

"How are you Rose?" Edward asked me breaking the silence.

"I'm fin-"

"No really Rose, How are you, and I know you're not fine,"

"I don't know what to say,"

"Lets go somewhere private," He paid for our food, then grabbed my hand leading me out onto a trail. It looked like a garden bur there was a bench.

"I don't know what I'm doing Edward. I don't love him. He doesn't make me feel loved, he takes everything as a joke. He does what ever he wants," I confided in Edward.

Edward patiently sat listening to what I was saying, eventually I was actually crying.

"Don't cry Rose," He said wiping my tears with his thumb.

"You're beautiful, smart, incredible. You have a family that loves you, a daughter that loves you. You don't need him. You shouldn't let him control you, or make you feel unwanted." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered leaning closer to him. He kissed my forehead, and we just sat their just listening to the sound of the waves hitting rocks, and the birds singing in the trees.

"Do not stand in the kayak, it will tip over, paddle as one, if not you will paddle in a circle, and never actually move anywhere. The life vest are for if any malfunctions does accrue, and you happen to fall in the water, you will not go under," Our instructor instructed.

I can't believe we were going to be kayaking down a river, this is so cool!

"Rosalie you having fun?" Edward asked from behind me, I craned my neck to look at him. I nodded my head with a huge grin on my face, as I continued to paddle.

Edward and I laughed and made jokes as we paddled to the endpoint. We were helped out of the mini boat and jogged over to our siblings.

"That was so fun!" I laughed, taking off the life vest.

"No it wasn't," Bella complained, her face was a bit green and pale.

"I'm going to be sick," She brought a hand to her mouth, running towards a tree. I heard her hurls, and puke. Emmett went over to her grabbing hold of her hair.

"We're going to head back to the hotel," He told us, helping Bella walk.

I hope she feels better, I turned to Alice and she leaned on Jasper.

"I already paid for the skies so we have to go," she said.

"I'm fine with that," I said, Edward agreed with me.

The ski ride was a little bit scary, the water kept flying in my face, and I kept thinking I would slip and fall into the water.

"Jasper, guys, we have to do that!" Alice jumped pointing to the cliffs, where people were diving off of it.

"Alice that doesn't look to safe," I protested. That was where I draw the line, I was not jumping off some cliff that looked at least 20ft in the air.

"Please c'mon don't be a chicken Rose," She pleaded, pouting.

I looked at Edward, pleading with him to tame his sister.

"Alice leave her alone,"

Edward and I sat by the river bank, looking up at the cliffs. Alice waved at us from her position, and I waved back. I watched her hold Jasper's hand then without warning they jumped off the cliff. They made a huge splash into the water, getting both Edward and I wet. They resurfaced from the water, Alice moving her wet hair from her eyes. She was growing it out. It was not about shoulder length.

"That was such a rush," Alice gushed, climbing out of the water.

"You are crazy," I sang, locking my arms around her.

"Well if you're not crazy, you're not fun!" She giggled.

"Little Pixie lets go,"

We got back to the resort so we could get ready for both the club and lunch.

Alice curled her hair, doing a dramatic Smokey eye look to match her short black dress, paired with her hot pink pumps.

I on the other hand, straighten my hair, with a golden eye look, dressed in a loose Champaign colored sparkly dress, with nude heels.

Jasper was dressed in black pants and a black v-neck shirt. Edward was dressed in Kaki shorts and a black shirt just like Jasper. He had his sun glasses on to protect his eyes from the sun.

On our way down to lunch we stopped by Emmett and Bella's room. I knocked on the door, waiting for them to answer.

"Hey Em," I greeted stepping into the room. He greeted us all back, as I went to go find my older sister.

She was lying in bed, wrapped up in a blanket, drinking a cup of ginger ale.

"You feeling alright?" I asked coming to her side, placing my hand to her forehead.

"I feel like crap," She croaked out, moaning as she handed me the cup. I placed it on the nightstand.

"Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate," I suggested, fixing the pillows behind her head.

"Probably, I did have a few samples of some meat, when Emmett and I, went out yesterday."

"Feel better babe," I told her before leaving the room.

"We're going to go now, we'll stop bye tonight," I told Emmett, giving him a hug as we left the suite.

The hut was pretty cooled, there were people dancing, a fire show, and waiters walking around with tray that held drinks and different foods.

We found a empty table and took a seat. I looked around the place, everyone seemed to be having fun.

"Do we get waiters or do we get the food our selves?" I asked noticing no one came to help us out.

"Excuse me," Alice called to a random worker, they walked over to our table.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, we're tourist and We're a bit confused, how do we order our food?" She asked placing her hand on the table.

"Oh, Miss, you go up to the ordering stand over there," He pointed to a place where people were getting their foods and going to their table.

"oh, okay thank you," she dismissed him.

"We'll go get it, what do you guys want?" Edward asked already standing up.

"I want some lemon chicken with noodles," Alice requested.

"I'll just have some grilled chicken, with sweet potato fries, and some steamed veggies,"

Edward and Jasper came back with our food, both of them had gotten some type of special burger, then they ordered a platter of wings for all of us. We talked about what we would possibly do for the remainder of the vacation. Edward then started talking about his job, and how he miss being in the hospital for some reason. Edward had a passion for helping people, he always had a connection with his patients.

Edward had went back to the stand and ordered some food to take back to Emmett and Bella.

"We brought you some food," I told Bella. She sat in her bed, her face a sweaty mess, she did not look any better.

"Here let me take a look," Edward said moving to Bella side.

He felt her forehead, then checked her pulse. He looked in her mouth, then pressed on her abdomen.

"You're heating up a bit, but besides that everything is fine." He told her.

"Rose can you get the soup," He asked me, I nodded my head reaching into the bag, getting out the sealed container of soup. I handed it to him, along with the plastic spoon.

"Drink the soup Bella, and I'll have them send up some aspirin for you. Just rest and drink lots of water." Edward instructed.

"If she gets even hotter, just take a wash cloth, soak it in cold water, and just press it to her forehead, and around her neck,"

Emmett nodded in understanding sitting down on the bed next to Bella. I don't want her to stay sick for the remainder of the vacation that would suck big time.

The club was extremely loud, I clung to Edward as we pushed our way through the crowd of hot, sticky, sweaty bodies.

"Can I get a Lion Tamer #2 and a Captain Do," Edward asked the bar tender. He handed Edward our drinks and I drowned mine.

"Lets dance," I pulled Edward to the dance floor, moving my hips against him. I no I wasn't drunk yet I only had one drink. Edward and I dance together, before I needed another drink.

After about 5 drinks, I knew I was drunk. I was stumbling all over the place, dancing on the dance floor. At one point someone was taking a body shot off of me.

"Alright c'mon Rose, lets get you back to the resort," I heard Edward say, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, let the girl have her fun," I heard some guys protest, was he the one who took the body shot?

"Eddie, my head hurts," I slurred, using him for support.

"I'm going to take Rose home," Edward told Alice and Jasper. He carried me outside, where he got a cab to drive us back to the resort.

When we got to the room, I ran to the bathroom, emptying all my stomach contents in the toilet. I rinsed my mouth with water sitting on the cold marble floor in the bathroom.

"Here," Edward came walking in with some pills and a cup of water.

"Thanks," I took the pills and drowned the water in a few gulps.

Edward helped me to my feet and brought me to the bed, I pulled the covers around me snuggling into the soft bed.

"Go to sleep," He whispered to me, he turned off the lights and went into the bathroom. The last thing I heard before I feel asleep was the shower coming on.


	8. Chapter 8 Day 3

"Hey I heard you were a wild one. Ooooooooo…."

I heard giggling, and something tickling my nose. I slapped their hand away.

"Stop!" I complained, opening my eyes. Alice hovered over me, grinning with her IPod on playing Wild one. For some reason I felt like she was playing that song for me, meaning last night…

"Go away Pixie!" I growled pulling the blankets over my head. I didn't like the brightness in the room, it made my head bang harder then it already was.

"Get up, go take a shower and get ready, we are going swimming with the dolphins today," she said excitedly.

I groaned throwing the blankets over my form.

"You're annoying Alice," I joked before walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I got dressed in some jean shorts, and a strapless white polka dot top, with my mint green bathing suit under it.

"Can you pass me my bag," I asked Alice, she grabbed my bag next to her and handed it over to me.

I reached in grabbing my phone, I dialed my moms number knowing that I would have service because the resort had connection.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, Its Rose," I spoke using my free hand to brush my hair.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted, I could hear Carly laughing in the back with dad.

"How is Mia?" I asked, putting down my brush and applying lip gloss.

"The little pumpkin is fine, she's playing with your dad and Carly." She informed me.

"Was she being fussy at all?" I questioned.

"No, not at all, she just had some corn and pulled ham,"

"Corn and Ham? Mom was she able to digest it?" I asked, Mia hasn't been exposed yet to certain food. I was waiting till she was a bit older to giver her things like corn, ham, etc.

"Rosa she's fine, I know what I'm doing," She laughed. "So how is every thing?"

"Its been good, but Bella has been stuck in bed all day yesterday. She hasn't been feeling well." I told mom.

I heard her gasp, "Is it something serious?" She began to frantically ask questions.

"Mom! Its just something that she ate. She should be fine," I calmed my mom done. I talked to her for a few more minutes, she even gave Mia the phone. I talked to her as she laughed and babbled to the phone.

For breakfast I had a fruit bowl and a strawberry smoothie. Edward and Jasper had went to the casino, Emmett is suppose to meet them, while Alice and I watched Bella.

"Help me get dressed please," Bella asked getting out of bed. Today she was feeling a tad bit better, she was going to come with us to swim with the dolphins.

I helped her dress into a tropical dress and fishtail braided her hair.

We made it to the dock where we boarded to the boat, I sat next to Bella holding her hand, her temperature had returned to normal, and she was getting her color back.

"Hahaha they're so cute," I giggled swimming over to the baby dolphin. I kissed it on its noticing, squealing when it splashed me with water. Bella took a picture of me kissing the dolphin, then I grabbed hold of its fin allowing it to pulling me through the currents.

The dolphin made many different noise of delight, and I petted its wet soft skin.

I got back in the boat squeezing the water out of my hair, and grabbed a towel to warp around my form.

"Had fun?" Edward asked sneaking up behind me when we made it back to Bella's room.

I placed a hand on my chest, and hit Edward lightly on his arm.

"Don't do that," I gasped, hugging him.

"Lets go see a movie in our room, we aren't going out to dinner till later on," Edward suggested.

"Bye guys," I told the rest, and walked with Edward back to our room. I sat on the couch watching him turn on the TV.

"What movies do they have?" I asked, twirling a piece of my hair in my finger.

"Umm, Something called Twilight, Mama, Harry Potter, A little Princess, A walk to Remember, The Vow, and the women in black,"

"Sounds good, lets watch A walk to Remember," I suggested, Edward looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"Rosa You've seen that movie at least 10 times!" He exclaimed.

"So?"

"Pick something else,"

"Fine, lets watch this Twilight thing, what's it about anyway?" I asked leaning back against the couch.

"It says its about this vampire who falls in love with a human," He pressed play and came over to sit next to me. I snuggled into his side as the movie began to start.

Somehow throughout the movie I ended up with my head resting in the crook of Edward's neck. He smelt good, not like axe that the male population tended to overly spray themselves with. He smelt like a forest, not musty, but fresh like woods, and trees with a hint of peppermint. The scent made me relax.

"Rose?" Edward whispered looking down at me.

"Yea?"

"Can, can I kiss you?"

I don't why I said yes, but I did.

So, here we were, on the couch making out, hands were touching skin, clothes were flying off, falling to the floor.

Edward had hauled me up and carried to the bed, placing me on top of it. He crawled on top of me trailing kissing from my neck down to my chest and abdomen. Edward moved back up, moving in between my legs. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips looking me in the eye.

"Should we stop?"

"No," I whispered breathless.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head

"I can't believe we did that," I muttered placing my head on a pillow. I felt Edward shift next to me.

'Do you regret it?"

"Nope," I said placing a kiss on his lip. He smiled sitting up in the bed.

"We should get dressed, the others are going to be coming here soon to get us for dinner,"


	9. Chapter 9 Day 4

"It is our last day here guys," Alice frowned as we all laid out on our towels on the sand.

"It was fun while it lasted, now we have to go back to our busy lives," I stated rolling onto my back, pushing my sun glasses over my eyes.

"We should do this every year," Edward suggested, him and Jasper were packing sand onto Emmet, we was basically covered in sand, only his head sticking out.

"That would be fun," I agreed, snapping a picture of them. Bella looked into her bag pulling out some red lipstick. Yes, she was feeling so much better now. It was probably just her stomach not sitting well with her food. It wasn't that serious, thank god.

I watched her with curiosity as she uncapped the tube, and crawled over to Emmett. I chuckled when I realized what she was going to do. She applied the red lip color to his lips, despite his protest.

"Facebook picture," I smirked taking a picture of him.

"Rose, delete it!" He begged, I shook my head no, already closing my camera and putting it away.

"I'll get you guys back," he declared, trying to get out from under all the sand, eventually the boys had to get him out because were going to eat.

For dinner that day I had, orange chicken with egg noodles, and a side of Cesar salad.

"I'm going to miss this place," Edward whispered in my ear, as we laid in our bed, naked.

I should feel bad, because technically I was cheating on Kyle, but he was cheating on me too. He never even hid it!

"Me too," I agreed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What happened when we get back home?"

"Whatever you want,"

"I don't want this to end," I admitted looking up at him.

"Then it won't,"


	10. Chapter 10

"Is everything packed," I asked Edward as I zipped up the last of the luggage.

"Yes," He said pulling them towards the door, the bell hop placed our bags on a cart and brought it down to the lobby for us, so it could be placed in the shuttle that was here to take us to the airport.

"Bye Aruba," I whispered out the window as I took my seat on the shuttle. The whole ride to the airport was spent raving about all the good times we had in the last couple of days. I couldn't wait to see little Mia. I really did miss that girl a lot. I've never been away from her for this long. Next time I go on vacation, she is coming with me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asking pushing my hair out of my face.

"Just seeing Mia, and next time we go on vacation, I'm taking her with me,"

"That is a good idea," he said kissing me on the lip. None of our siblings saw it, if they did, there would be too much questions thrown our way.

We made it through security and we found our gate. We still had an hour till our plane was leaving. So in the mean time, Edward and I went to a star bucks and got two drinks.

"Mommy!" Carly yelled running to Bella, I smiled as Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter. I looked around for Mia but couldn't find her.

"Mom where is Mia?"

"Pumpkin she is sleeping, she has been playing all day with Carly." Mom said, washing some plates, I sat down at the table, Bella, Emmett, and Carly joined me.

"So how was the trip?" Mom asked drying her hand on a cloth.

"Well…"

I told her our entire experience leaving out a few details of course.

"Emmett, can you help me carry Mia to the car?" I asked my brother-in law. He nodded and got her bag carrying it out to the car. Mia had another bag, that I didn't bring, my mom had gotten her a few toys and such. While Emmett brought the bags to the car. I went into the guest room, where Mia was sleeping in the center of the bed, pillows surrounding her.

I carefully picked her up, carrying out the house and placing her in her car seat. Once she was safely in, I said goodbye to my family and got into the drivers side. I started up the car and pulled out onto the street.

When I made it to my house, I parked the car in the driveway, unloading everything and putting it in front of the door. I pushed it open, and went to get Mia. I locked the car door and carried her inside the house placing her in her play pen.

I went back out front and carried the bags inside shutting the front door behind me.

I went over to my phone noticing I had five voicemails. I pressed play, waiting to hear the voices.

#1

"Kyle, Hi its Angela. Why aren't you answering your phone, or answering the door. Call me when you get this message,"

Delete.

#2

"Rose, it Bethany you haven't called in a while, I was just calling to see if you were okay. Call me as soon as you can."

#3

"Congratulations you have won,"

Delete, I hate adds.

#4

"Rosalie this isn't funny open the fucking door! Why did you change the locks, I'm not playing with you girl. You better open this door!"

Pathetic, delete.

#5

"Rosalie. Open. The. Door."

Delete, the idiotic didn't even realize I wasn't home.

I picked up the phone and dialed my friend Bethany.

"Hello Rose?"

"Hey Beth,"

"Oh my gosh, where have you been?"

"Vacation,"

Its been two weeks since we've gotten back from vacation. I haven't seen or heard from Kyle, I could careless. I was currently feeding Mia some green pea blend with yams. She loved it! I swear she'll eat anything. I gave her the last bit, using a cloth to clean her face.

"All done," I said placing the bowl and spoon on the table. She looked from me to the bowl, her eyes started to water.

"Aww baby don't cry," I cooed as a sob escaped her lips. She started to whine and fuss, reaching her chubby arms out for the empty bowl.

"Mama, its finish," I told her puling her out of her high chair. She shook her head, twisting her body left and right.

I grabbed the bottle from the counter, placing it on her lip. She latched onto the nibble, quitting all her whining. She lapped up the formula milk, playing with my fingers while she drank it.

When she was done, I took the bottle from her lips, gently patting her back. She let out a pretty loud burp, only discharging a small amount of milk.

"Good jog babe," I praised, rubbing her back. I walked with her to the couch, sitting down on it, she rested her head on my chest falling asleep. I watched reruns of project runway.

**DING DONG**

Careful not to wake Mia up, I walked to the front door, looking through the glass. I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey," I kissed him, letting him walking in.

"Hello love," Edward said closing the door behind him. "What have you been up to?" he asked placing a bag on the counter in the kitchen.

"Cleaning, taking care of Mia, writing a few emails," I answered, still rocking Mia.

"Well, I brought Chinese," He said taking out the boxes from the bag.

"I'll go put Mia to bed, then we can eat," Edward nodded as I walked Mia to her room. I placed her in her crib softly, then skipped down stairs.

"I miss you all day," I told him as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm here now," he smiled.

We sat down and ate the food, then I took out some apple pie I had in the house, cutting a slice for him and me with a scoop of ice cream. I brought the two bowls to the living room where we were getting ready to watch Die Hard.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he made loved to me.

"I love you too," I panted, pulling his lips down to mine.

"I'm going get a divorce," I told Edward as he got dressed in his clothes.

"When?"

"I'm going to file it sometime next week."

"I'll be here for you Rose, remember that," Edward kissed, I walked him to the front door, watching as he walked down the path, and into his car. I waved at him as he drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

_I tapped my fingers against my leg as I waited patiently for my lawyer to read over the divorce forms. Kyle would be notified of this in two days, then we'd be meeting here again in a week or two to figure out what was going to happen._

"_Are you sure you want to file for divorce Mrs. Hale?" My lawyer Mr. Johnson asked me for the third time in three minutes._

"_I'm sure!" I retorted before he could try to coax me out of it._

_I grabbed the forms Mr. Johnson handed me and scurried out of his office. I stormed out the building, running through the pouring rain. I quickly opened the car door and got in. My blonde hair, wet and matted to my face. I started up the car, turning on the window wipers. _

_I pulled out of my parking spot and on the street. I drove slowly through the rain, thinking about what I had just done. I was sticking to my plan. I was going to divorce Kyle._

"_Happy Valentine's day mom," I told her handing her the flowers, and card I got her. _

"_Thank you sweet heart…..Is everything set?" Mom asked. My entire family knew what I was doing and supported me 100%._

_I took off my jacket, placing my key and bag on the table._

"_Kind of, Kyle has to be served the papers, then we go back for a meeting with our lawyers." I explained walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water._

"_Hopefully all goes well," _

_I nodded my head in agreement drowning down the water._

"_Where is Mia?"_

_Edward had some plans for us, and I wanted to get over to him as soon as I could._

"_She's upstairs in the old toy room, I have her in your old bouncy walker," Mom told me as I walked with her upstairs. "She would cry every time I took her out that thing," Mom ranted._

_I pushed the door, Mia bounced up and down in her walker, sucking on her fingers. She turned around smiling when she saw me._

"_Mama, mama, mama," She gurgled stretching her hands for me. I walked to her hauling her into my arms._

"_Hey baby, Mommy missed you. Did you have fun with Nana?" I baby talked to her. She just babbled, and made some noises. I grabbed her coat and placed it on her, along with her hat. Nestling her on my hips I slung her diaper bag across my shoulder._

"_Thanks for watching her mom, I'll call you later, " I hugged my mom and headed out her house. The drive to Edward's house wasn't to long. Mia surprisingly didn't fall asleep in the back. The whole drive she made different sounds, and giggled at random things._

"_We're here," I told her enough though I knew she did not understand._

_I got her out the car, along with her thing and walked up to the condo. I rang the door bell, waiting for him to answer._

"_You made it," Edward answered the door, ushering me in. I kissed him on the way in and he closed the door behind him. "Happy Valentine's day!"_

_I smiled at him, "Thanks,"_

"_Mia!" He exclaimed taking her from me. He kissed her on her chubby cheeks making her smile and clap her hands in excitement. "She looks so much like you Rose," He looked at me then continued to make funny faces at Mia._

_I watched them for about ten minutes before I asked what the plan for today was._

"_Well I was thinking about going to the circus. Mia would probably like that, then we can go eat at Friday's. So what do you think?" He looked over to me._

"_Sounds good to me,"_

_He handed Mia back over to me, "I'll just be a second I need to get my jacket…"_

_I watch him walk out the living room disappearing down the hall._

"_Happy Valentine day Rose," Edward returned holding a huge cream colored teddy bear with a red bow. There was a bouquet of roses, a card, and a huge heart box, most likely filled with chocolate._

"_Edward you didn't have to do that," I gushed standing up with Mia in my hold._

"_But I wanted to,"_

_He gave me a chaste kiss, handing over the presents. He then turned to Mia, "Hold on muffin, I didn't forget you," He left us, then came back just as quickly._

"_Look Mia," He held a smaller chocolate colored bear to hear, she happily took it, squeezing the stuffed toy to death. "Since she is too young for sweets and chocolate, I just got her this bracelet," Edward pulled out a small box from his pocket. It was white with pink hearts all over. He opened it revealing the charm bracelet. It was silver and had a small heart charm on it. There was writing on it. I grabbed the jewelry to read it. I couldn't help but laugh at what it said._

_My first Valentine, Edward, How cute._

"_Mia look Edward got you this," I showed her the bracelet, she squealed and reached her little pudgy hands for it. I gave it back to Edward and he clasped it around her wrist._

"_There," He kissed the top of her head. "Alright let's go,"_

_When we got to the circus, it was packed. I would think that people would be at home or some where else celebrating valentine's day. But no, they're all here._

_I snuggled into Edward's side, Mia in his lap. She looked curiously around, the lights were dimming and people were finding their seats, etc._

_The first act was a gymnastic routine, which was pretty impressive. _

"_This is nice," I whispered to Edward, grabbing hold his hand. I felt like we were a normal family taking our daughter to her first circus. If only that was the case._

"_Rose do you want one of those?" Edward pointed to the guy selling stallion, elephants, and zebra cups/ mugs filled with snow cones. I nodded my head yes. _

_Edward called the guy over, I picked out the stallion one, Edward pulled out his wallet and paid for it._

"_Thank you," I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. _

"_Don't worry about it," I gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the show. _

_During the entire event we had cotton candy, I even let Mia tried some, she spat it out. She wasn't used to the texture or taste. Edward had two hot dogs, while I had some popcorn._

_It was time to exit the area since the show was over. As we walked out I noticed a place where people were getting there pictures taken with a clown. I looked at Edward and he had a knowing look on his face._

"_You want to go?" He asked pointing to the clown. I smiled and said a small yes._

_So here we were posing for this picture with this extremely stereotypical looking clown. Mia kept looking at this rainbow catastrophe hot mess of a person. We got out picture, and it was free._

"_Did you like it?" Edward asked me as we walked hand in hand to my car, Mia in Edward's arms pointing at everything she saw._

"_Yeah it was nice," I honestly told him._

_Edward got Mia into her car seat, before opening the car door for me. I said thanks getting in. He jogged over to the driver's side starting up the car._

"_Now it's time to eat," He pulled out the parking lot, and onto the road. _

"_Welcome to Friday's how many?" The host greeted us when we walked into the restaurant._

"_Three, and could we get the high chairs?" Edward requested._

"_Yes of course, follow me," The host grabbed to menu's then she lead us to our table. She left then returned with the high chair for Mia._

"_You waitress will be with you shortly." We thanked her, then I placed Mia in the high chair. She fused, not liking being in it._

"_Hello I'm Kate, and I'm going to be serving you, what can I start you off with?" She looked to me with a smile._

"_Can I have a sweet tea with lemon, and regular milk."_

"_Sure, and You?" She turned to Edward._

"_I'll just have a coke,"_

"_Alright would you guys like any appetizer's, or are you ready to order your meal?" She questioned, her note pad still in hand._

"_Can I have the chicken alfredo fettuccini and on the side could I have apple sauce?" The apple sauce was for Mia, I'll just give her that and some of my pasta._

"_I'll just have the shrimp scampi pasta," Edward ordered._

"_Okay, Your food should be ready in a couple of minutes," She took our menus from us._

"_How is work?" I asked Edward, _

"_It's fine, I have to head in tonight," he informed me. He had to go to work tonight and he is here with us when he should be getting some sleep._

"_Don't worry," He said, already knowing my concern._

"_But you should be getting some rest if you are going back in tonight." I told him worried. If he didn't sleep he would be over worked and exhausted. _

"_Rose, I'll be fine, and besides I don't have to be in until, 11:30, it only 6p.m."_

_I opened my mouth to protest but the waitress came back with our drinks. I thanked her and turned my attention back to Edward. _

"_We'll probably be out of here at 7:30, and then we'd get to your place around 8pm. Four hours of sleep is not enough," I argued. He took a seat of his coke._

"_Rose trust me, I'll be fine, I've gone to work before with barely any sleep. One day won't hurt me. Plus it's valentine's day I wanted to spend it with you and Mia."_

_Our food came shortly after that, I gave Mia the apple sauce, and gave her the milk to sip on. Every so often I'd give her some of my pasta to munch on._

"_Want to try some?" Edward asked me pointing to his pasta._

"_Sure,"_

_He loaded his fork with his food, while placing his hand under the fork, he guided it to my mouth._

"_That's good," I commented swallowing what was in my mouth._

"_Yes especially with the shrimp."_

_We made it back to Edward's condo about an hour later, Mia was asleep in her car seat. Edward went inside to retrieve all his presents for us. He placed them all in the front seat._

"_Thanks for today, Mia and I, had a great time today," I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I'm glad you did," He whispered, his breath warm against my skin. Are nose touched, our lips inches away from each other. I brought my lips to his, savoring the feeling of protection he offered when he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to leave. I wanted us to stay like this forever._

"_Bye," I whispered kissing Edward one last time before getting into the car._

_The whole ride home I was smiling, I glanced to the back to make sure Mia was comfortable in the back seat. She slept soundlessly in her seat, her head tilted to the side, her lips parted slightly. Edward treated her as she was his daughter, I really liked that._

_I finally turned onto our street, the street lights glowed in the dark, giving some color to the night. I cut the engine off pulling the key out of the ignition. I climbed out the car, walking to Mia's side._

"_You think you can go around cheating on me huh?" I heard a angry voice speak up._


	12. Chapter 12

_I slowly turned around to see a disheveled Kyle standing there. He looked so out of it. His eyes were blood shot, his suit all ruffled and wrinkly, his tie slouched to the side. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in days, Kyle did not look put together._

_Kyle staggered closer to me, I placed my hands out in front of me._

"_Stop, just leave you're drunk," I demanded, I closed the car door. I didn't want him waking Mia up, she shouldn't hear anything he says._

"_Don't tell me that I'm drunk, you, you," He pointed his finger at me, he couldn't even finish his own sentence. He looked around running a hand through his messy locks._

"_You kick me out of my own house, what right do you have?" He growled, "I know you've been sleeping around with that Edward character. I've have people who've seen you two together. You have him playing daddy with my daughter, __**MY DAUGHTER! **__The nerve of You Rosa! What nerve you have!" He ranted, honestly I didn't pay attention to what he had to say. He wasn't relevant to me anymore. What I do was none of this business._

"_You really need to go," I turned my back to him and open the car door again, I got Mia out the car , I began to walk past Kyle but he grabbed my hand._

"_Let go," I warned._

"_I'm not done talking to you," He spat._

"_I don't care what you are and aren't done doing, let me go!" I warned once again, his grip on my hand seemed to tighten instead of loosening._

"_Kyle," I let out a sigh, I really didn't want to deal with his nonsense. "I want a divorce, I've already filed for it," When I got that out, he dropped his hands._

_I was able to get inside the house and gently placed Mia in the center of my bed. I ran back down the stairs to get the valentine's day presents out of my car._

"_You are not divorcing me," Kyle sneered._

"_Yes I am,"_

"_No you're not, and you know why? I'm going to kill you, then Mia, and then I'm going to shoot my self."_

_My heart seem to speed up, why was he talking like this?_

"_You wouldn't," I croaked out, fear lacing every word. I watched him, he had his hand in his pocket._

"_You see Rosa, that's how well you don't know me, cause I will," He pulled a object from his pants pocket. I let out a horrid scream taking a step away from him._

"_Kyle please," I pleaded, trying to put some distance between us. He lifted the gun, aiming it at me._

"_You're not sorry," He walked closer to me, "Do you see what fear does to you Rosa? You want to run don't ya?" He taunted waving the gun in my face. He was sick! He really was truly and utterly sick!_

"_Rosa," he was now inches away from me, "You don't have to die, just say you love me Rose, just say it," He begged_

_I shook my head no._

"_Shame, you chose your faith," He cocked the gun at me again, I didn't want to die, Mia was inside, she'd be all alone. She's so innocent, after he'd kill me, he'd go after her next. I couldn't let that happen. I don't know what went through my head when I reacted how I did._

_I lunged at him, I grabbed his arms trying to wrestle the gun out of his hand._

"_No!" He roared trying to push me off. We both had our hands on the gun, the other desperately trying to get the upper hand. We struggled with each other for a while._

_Then the gun went off._


	13. Chapter 13

_Kyle and I both pulled away from each other, he held the gun shakily in his hands. He looked down from the gun to me in horror. He shook his head in disbelief._

"_I wasn't going to do it Rosa. I swear, I was just scaring ya' I wasn't going to do it,"_

_I felt something oozing down my abdomen, I looked down. Blood was seeping through my blouse, I placed a hand over it, trying to stop it. I didn't know how I felt, maybe numb? _

_My neighbors started to pool out of their houses, screaming, yelling, telling people to call 911. They sounded faint, distance almost. I hit the ground with a thud. Someone had came over to me lifting my head up._

"_Keep pressure on the wound," Someone had yelled._

_Over all the commotion I could hear her whine and began to cry._

"_M-mia," I whispered, I wanted to be with her. I couldn't leave her, not now._

_I heard the sounds of the ambulance and police cars fill the night air. They're almost here._

"_Rose, Rose, honey?"_

_I felt my eyes fighting to open, they blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden abundance of bright lights._

"_Mom?" I croaked out, I was now fully awake. I tried to sit up. "Ouch!"_

"_Sweetie stay still, you're going to be sore for a while," She explained to me, placing a comforting hand over mind. I looked around the room, I had wires, and IV's hooked to me. I could hear and see my heart monitor beeping with every breath I took._

"_Wha- what happened?" I asked shaking my head a slightly, my mind was still a little hazy._

"_Baby Kyle shot you last night. It's a miracle you are still alive,-"_

_Mom was interrupted by my doctor walking in. He looked quite happy to see me awake._

"_Ah, Mrs. Hale glad to see you up and talking, how are you feeling?"_

"_I feel like an old person who just got ran over by a truck," I blurted._

_The doctor which I learned his name to be Dr. Cox let out a small chuckle. He came closer to me checking all my vitals, etc, etc._

"_Everything seems perfectly find," He pulled up my gown to check my bullet wound a couple of inches under my chest. Dr. Cox pulled my gaze, blood caked to the material, it was freshly stitched. "Looks good, no infection, little blood leaking, it's still a bit tender so don't move to much." He informed me._

"_Thanks," I smiled pushing my hair behind my ear._

"_Well you get some rest, A nurse will come in a few to up your dose," Mom thanked him as he left the room._

"_Where's Mia?" I questioned, I wanted to see my daughter, I needed to have her by my side._

"_Your sister has her, they'll stop by along with everyone else later," _

_I nodded my head understanding, hmm, I wonder what happened to Kyle. Did he flee the scene? Was he in jail?_

"_Kyle?" I caught my self saying out loud._

"_They put him in jail for attempting murder, but they have him under watch."_

"_Why?" What were they watching him for._

"_They've ruled him a danger to himself, he tried to kill himself after you came out of surgery."_

"_Knock, knock," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to the door to see Edward there standing with a dozen flowers, and a get well soon teddy bear. He was dressed in crock, lab coat, black trousers, and a stethoscope around his neck._

"_Hey," I whispered giving a small wave._

"_I'll leave you two alone," Mom got up leaving the room, she shut the door behind here. _

_Edward came to my side pulling a seat next to me._

"_How you feeling?" He asked brushing my blonde locks out of my face._

"_Better then before,"_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_For?" Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything it was all Kyle._

"_I wasn't there to protect you, he almost killed you, and he could have harmed Mia," I watch his eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over._

"_I don't know what I would do if I lost you,"_

"_Edward, its not your fault. No one could have predicted that this was going to happen," I responded. I grabbed his hands, "Don't bang your self up because of this, I'm fine, we'll get through it together, okay?"_

"_Okay," He wiped away the tears before they could fall._

"_Good because I'm starting to think you've gone all emotional girl on me," I joked._

_Edward sobered up, shaking his head with a smile._

"_Glad to see you can still crack lame jokes," He retorted. "Did you eat anything?" He asked looking at the IV in my arm._

_I shook my head no, "I recently just woke up no more then an hour ago."_

"_Want anything?" He asked standing up. A nurse with dark down pin straight hair, and muddy brown eyes walked in._

"_Hello dear," She greeted me walking to my side. "Scale of 1-10 what is your pain level?" She asked eyeing me._

"_6,"_

"_That's good," She grabbed a tube from a trey and injected a needle into the liquid. Once the needle was full of the liquid she injected it into my IV line. "You'll feel drowsy when the meds start to kick in,"_

_She left the room with they trey._

"_What do you want?" Edward asked again._

"_Just something to drink and some fruits," I requested._

"_You can't have any solid food right now, but how about a fruit smoothie?" He suggested._

"_That's fine,"_

"_Alright give me 10 minutes," Edward gave me a quick kiss and left the room._

"_Honey your dad is here," Mom came back into the room, Charlie behind her._

"_Hey Dad," I smiled._

"_Well look at my little fighter, Told you Renee that Rose was a strong one," He smile walking to my bed side and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the club," He added. Mom shot him a look slightly hitting him on his arm._

"_What?" I didn't get it._

"_Don't listen to your father," Mom said._

"_I got shot while on the job, Jasper got shot, and now you. It seems to be a family curse," Dad joked._

"_Charlie," Mom warned pouring some water in a cup, she handed it to me. I smiled at my parents bickering bringing the cup to my lips._

"_Rose!" I heard a chorus of voices say._

"_Hey guys!" I smiled at my family, they all filled up the room, each giving me a hug or a kiss. My room was now filled with balloons, cards, flowers, and stuffed animals._

"_Here," Edward handed me my smoothie._

"_Wait Edward is she allowed to drink that?" Bella asked concerned._

"_Calm down Bella, its just a fruit smoothie," I told her. _

"_Still the same old Rose," She muttered handing Mia to me._

"_Hi baby, mommy missed you," I cooed to her, kissing her chubby little cheeks. "Did you miss mommy?" I asked messing with her mop of curls on her head._

"_When do you check out of here Rose?" Emmett asked wrapping a arm around Bella._

"_I don't know pretty soon I guess,"_

_I continued to play with Mia will everyone just talked, my family ended up ordering Pizza, they ate while Bella gave me some baby food which I fed to Mia._

"_Aunt Rosie look what I just drew," Carly handed me the construction paper with her drawing. It was all of us in my hospital room._

"_Its for my scarp book like mommy is making," She informed me._

"_Nice!"_

_About three hours later, everyone was still chatting up a storm and I was feeling sleepy, I wasn't the only one. Mia was out cold in my arms, Carly was passed out on a recliner, my dad was dozing off. Bella was yawning, Alice, well she was doing most of the talking. I don't know how she had so much energy stored._

"_Alright guys, visiting hours are done," The nurse announced coming into my room._

"_Later Rose,"_

"_Bye Sis,"_

"_Get better!"_

"_We'll come tomorrow,"_

"_Bye sweetie,"_

_Bella took Mia from me after I gave her a final kiss._

"_Dr. Cullen you're needed in section B,"_

_Edward turned to me, " Bye," I whispered allowing him to give me a kiss._

"_Get some rest," He ordered._


	14. Chapter 14

_-February 28-_

_It has been about a week since I've out of the hospital The day I got out, Edward had driven me home. When he opened the door, I was surprised to see all my family in my living room. They had decided to throw me a welcoming home party. I was very grateful for them to do that. After the party, Bella had stayed to clean up the mess._

_Once she left it was only me and Edward, he helped me get Mia ready for bed, then I got ready. My mom had called to inform me that she would be at my house in the morning to help me out, and she did._

_Now I've been able to do things by my self. I wasn't too sore anymore. My doctor even said that I would be able to get the stitches out in another 2 weeks._

"_How about spaghetti?" Edward asked leaning against my kitchen counter. He had gotten out of work early and decided to come over._

"_Edward we had that yesterday," I laughed heading over to the kitchen. I knew he only wanted spaghetti because that was his favorite meal to eat._

"_Tonight, lets have tacos!" I exclaimed already beginning to pull out all the ingredients needed._

"_Sure," Edward agreed and together we made Tacos._

_Mia sat with us at the dinner table in her high chair, I fed her a mash potato and sweet potato blend I made her. She liked it so far._

_After dinner I got Mia cleaned up and ready for bed. Once she was a sleep in her crib I went back down to Edward._

"_I got some news this morning" I told him plopping on his lap. He turned to me with his eyebrows raised._

"_What?"_

"_I'm officially a divorced women," I said excitedly, I was really happy when I heard that Kyle had finally signed the divorce papers._

"_That's great!" Edward kissed me wrapping his arms around me form, "Do you have to go in for the meeting?"_

_I shook my head no, " Since he's in jail and he tried to kill me there is no need for a meeting," I explained._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I get the house, he get the beach house we have in the Hampton's, he gets his car, and since we had separate bank accounts there wasn't a problem with that,"_

"_What are you doing tomorrow?" Edward asked ._

"_Mia has a doctors appointment I need to take her to, then I'm meeting up with Bethany for lunch, and later on in the day Jesse Mallory has an appointment for me to do her daughter's hair and makeup for a dance,"_

"_Wow, you have a busy day tomorrow,"_

_I agreed with him, "What about you?"_

"_I have a double shift tomorrow, there was about 10 new patients we got over night,"_

"_That's crazy!"_

_The following day I got up extra early to prepare everything I needed for the long day ahead of me. I hopped into the showers, careful with my stitches, I dried my form and got dressed in some black skinny jeans, black pumps, and mint green blouse with black collars and cuffs. I added my pearl earrings, and matching necklace, I put on my rose gold watch, and went over to my vanity. I did my makeup and hair, which I just curled with a wand, then threw into a messy high ponytail._

_When I was done I got out my train case and added all the makeup products I might need for tonight. Finished, I headed to the kitchen, I had a quick breakfast of special K serial. I cleaned up my bowl and prepared Mia's breakfast which was some baby style oatmeal._

_I jogged back upstairs pushing her door open._

"_Morning Mama," I sang pulling her from her crib, transporting her to her changing table. I changed her wet diaper and took her down stairs._

_Mia ate all the oatmeal, and I brought her to get dressed. She had on a black long sleeve shirt with a poodle, a white shirt with black dots, and black leggings, and some furry boots. For her hair, I just added a bow._

_I needed to pack Mia's lunch and snack for the day so I placed her in the living room with a few toys to keep her entertained. I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a few food items. I grabbed two bottles of Gerber apple juice from the pantry, Gerber organic berry blend food pouch, and two Gerber yogurt blends, one in pears, and one in vanilla._

_I also got a empty bottle, and another bottle which I filled with baby formula. I placed everything in her lunch box, I already had her diaper bag fixed, so I put the lunch box inside it._

_The food I packed would not be enough for her, but since we would be meeting with Bethany for lunch Mia would get something from there to eat._

_I looked into the living room, Mia was lying on her back playing with her teething toy._

"_Mia we have to go now," I told her walking into the room. She rolled over, lifting her head to look at me._

"_Mama," She gurgled, I picked her up bringing her over to the coat rack, I picked out one of her coats, and placed it on her._

_I got on my jacket and walked to the front door. I walked out into the windy morning, shielding Mia's head as I walked us to my car, I opened the back door, and sat Mia in her car seat. I buckled her in and made sure it was secure. I closed the door and ran back to the house. I grabbed my purse, Mia's diaper bag, and my train case. I locked the house door and made my way over to my car. I placed everything in the back seat next to Mia._

_I got into the driver's seat starting up the car. _

"_Mia want to listen to some music?" I looked at her through the mirror. I smiled at her and reached over to turn on the radio._

_Some Nights, by Fun blasted through the speaker, I lowered the volume so it wasn't too loud for Mia's ears._

_The drive to the doctor's office was about half an hour. I pulled into a parking space, pulling my key out of the ignition._

"_Hey, I have an appointment with Dr. Delco," I spoke to the reception of this private practice. _

"_Name?"_

"_Mia Hale," I bounced Mia on my hip._

"_She'll be with you very shortly,"_

_I thanked her and went to take a seat in the waiting room. There were five other people in here. A tanned skin lady, with long silk black hair, she had a boy on her lap. He looked around three and had the same hair and skin color as her. Next to her was a young girl, maybe 10? She had the same skin color but a lighter hair color. Across the room was another lady, she had blonde hair that almost looked red, she was very pale, she had a new born car seat with a blanket on top._

_I let out a sigh leaning back in my chair, I hate waiting._

_After what felt like an hour but was really 20 minutes we were called into the room._

"_Hello," Dr. Delco greeted when we walked into the room. "How is Mia doing?" She asked when I placed Mia on the bed._

"_She's good," _

"_Just undress, and I'll take her measurements and weight," _

_I took Mia's clothes off her, she whined from discomfort. It was cold in the room, I rubbed her legs while the Dr. measured her. Dr. Delco then brought Mia over to the weighing table. Mia let out a squeal when her skin made contact with the cold metal._

"_She's normal weight, seems to be gaining the right amount. Its about time for her to get to new vaccines, do you want her to get them today?"_

"_Umm sure,"_

_I had to hold Mia down while she got her shots, I felt really bad hearing scream, and squirm trying to get away. When she was done, I kissed her and rocked her in my arm. Comforting her, she continue to whimper in my arms, but she was no longer fully crying. I got Mia dress and asked the doctor a few questions about Mia's diet and what would be best to feed her. _

"_Well she is about 6 months now, so it is okay to start giving her more solid foods, like bananas, cheerios, oatmeal, soup, those are good,"_

"_Can she have seafood yet?"_

"_No, we advice parents to wait till the child developed more of an immune system to try big food items."_

"_Ok,"_

"_So we'll set up another appointment for Mia in a month," Dr. Delco wrote a few things in Mia's file then closed it._

"_Thank you,"_

"_Hi Bethany," I said walking into the café we were eating at. She stood up to greet me._

"_Hey Rose, Hello Mia, wow she's getting so big," Bethany pinching Mia cheeks softly. Mia turned her face, burying it in the crook of my neck. She was still cranky for the shots._

_Bethany looked like she belonged on the show real housewives of Miami. She had long bleached blonde hair that reached just above her waist. She had it died when we were back in our senior year of high school. It use to be a dark brunette color. Bethany had dark blue eyes, and she was tall standing at 5'11, but she loved to wear heels so it made her even taller._

_Bethany had on a long sleeve crème color short dress with nude pumps, she had a blazer over it and her hair was in beach waves._

"_Did you order already?" I asked her sitting down at the table, Mia in my lap._

"_No, I just ordered a raspberry fruit juice," She took a sip of her drink._

"_So what have you been up to lately?" She asked looking through the menu._

"_Taking care of Mia, family, just life," I let out a sigh rubbing Mia's back. She leaned closer into me, she let out a few whimpers._

"_Hello ladies are you ready to order?" I waiter came, and I could see Bethany checking him out._

"_Yeah, I'll have the Cesar salad, no meant, and I want the Cesar dressing on the side, and put extra tomatoes." Bethany was such a picky eater!_

"_I'll just have the grilled chicken sandwich with fried pickles, and can I get the cheese broccoli soup," I handed the waiter the menu, chuckling when he shifted under Bethany's gaze. When he left I threw my napkin at her._

"_What?" She exclaimed a glint evident in her eyes._

"_Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked, pulling out Mia's bottle. I gave it to her holding it so she wouldn't have to._

"_So? Fred can't tell me what to do, we aren't even married yet. I'm free to look at my options," She smirked taking another sip of her drink._

"_You are so bad!"_

_The waiter came back with our food, quickly putting out plates down and leaving._

"_He looks scared of you," I mused taking a bite of my sandwich._

"_Well he's not my type anyway," She huffed pouring half of the dressing on her salad._

_We ate our food, Bethany told me about a modeling gig she had in NYC._

"_All call you tonight," Bethany told me as I walked to my car, I waved to her and placed Mia in the car seat. She was sound a sleep._

_I brought Mia to my parent's house then drove to the address Jesse Mallory had given me, I made it to her house parking in the front._

_I got my train case and walked to the front door, I rang the door bell patiently waiting for her or someone to answer._

"_Hello Rosalie, thanks for coming," Jesse opened the door ushering me in._

"_No problem," I smiled taking off my coat._

"_Rebecca is in her room, follow me," I followed her up stair and into her daughter's room._

"_Rebecca Rosalie is here," She announced, her daughter turned around closing her laptop._

_Rebecca was really short, with long curly red hair, and grey eyes, she had a slight tan and freckles all over her face. My guess was that she was around 14 or 15._

"_Hi," She greeted me getting up from the chair._

"_Hey Rebecca so do you have any looks that you want?" I asked her opening my train case._

_She walked over to her bed and took a seat, her mom left saying she went to get us some sweet tea. Rebecca ran a hand through her hair, looking at all the products I was pulling out._

"_Yea I want a bronze eye look, and for my hair I want a curls twisted to the side of my head," She explained, she got up to get a magazine for her night stand. She flipped it open to a page and showed it to me. "Like this," She pointed to a model on the page._

"_Alright I can do that,"_

_I began working on her makeup, making sure it looked as natural and less caked as possible. It only took me fifteen minutes to do her makeup, I put away the makeup and started working on her hair. I used a flat iron to straighten her hair, in order to get the curls she needed I had to do that step. I then used a curling iron and curled her hair in spirals. I used bobby pins, to pin back some curls into a twist let a few strands fall to frame her face._

"_All done," I handed her a mirror so she could she the finished product._

"_I like it, thank you so much!" She got up and hugged me._

_After I got paid, I drove to my parent's house to get Mia. It was 9:30pm and we've been out all day. I took the clothes off of Mia getting her dressed in her sleeping clothes. I stripped out of my clothes and into some shorts and short sleeve t-shirt. Before I got into bed I went down stairs and got my self a glass of water and ate a fruit cup._

_Bethany called me and I talked to her for a while before hanging up. I was just getting ready to rest my head when my phone began to ring again._

"_Hello?" I answered, leaning up in my bed, Mia a sleep next to me._

"_Its Bella,"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant!"_


	15. Chapter 15

_-March 1st-_

_Bella had came over the next day at around 11pm in the afternoon to spend the day with me. We were currently sitting on my couch watching Carly play with Mia on the ground._

"_So how did you find out?" I questioned her, taking a drink from my lemonade. She placed her glass on the coffee table, and tucked her legs under her._

"_Well, a week ago I woke from feeling nauseous, and I knew that it couldn't be food poisoning or a cold, because I already gotten over getting sick on vacation. Turns out I was pregnant around that time." She explained with a smile. I am so happy for her, she is going to have another child, and the age difference between Carly and the newborn would be perfect._

"_How far along are you?" I looked at her tummy, it wasn't protruding or anything. I leaned forward and poked her, her abdomen was hard._

"_I'm only 8 weeks," Bella smiled, placing a palm against the belly._

"_You want some more?" I asked pointing to her empty glass. She shook her head no and unfolded her legs. "Who else did you tell?" I wondered._

"_Mom, Dad, and Esme and Carlisle knows. Emmett and I were thinking about telling everyone else over dinner at our house on Sunday,"_

_Mia crawled over to us stopping at me feet and looking up at me with her sparkling big eyes. I lifted her up, setting her on my lap._

"_That's good,"_

_Bella stayed over for another two hours, we just watched TV, talked, and made lunch. Then she had to go home so it was just Mia and I. I played with color blocks with her, and I read her two story books. _

_Around 3 I gave her a bottle then set her down for her nap. I sat down and decided to paint my nails. I got out my nail polish remover and took off my current nail polish. Just as I got the mint green nail polish open, my phone began to vibrate._

"_Hello?" I answered holding the phone up to me ear._

"_Hello Love,"_

"_Oh hey Edward how is work?" I asked leaning back on the couch._

"_This morning it was packed there was a little boy who came in having a allergic reaction to something he ate. Then there was an elderly person who went into cardiac arrest. Everything is more stable now, I'm just on my break," Edward informed me._

"_Everyone is ok?"_

"_Yes, they're all stable, thank god for that. Where is Mia?"_

"_Sleeping,"_

"_Oh well I'm going to go now, give Mia a kiss for me, I'll try to stop by tonight,"_

"_Alright Love you,"_

"_Love you too,"_

_I hung up the phone and finished painting my nails. Once they dried, I cleaned around the house a bit. There wasn't much to do, just sweep, mop, dust, and wipe down any clear surface. When I was done it was about ten minutes till five._

_I was feeling hungry so I began preparing my dinner, which was a simple lemon chicken, sweet corn, and a side of salad. I started to plate everything when I heard Mia let out a cry. I placed the plate on a counter and went to go retrieve her._

_I pulled her out of her crib, changed her dirty diaper, and took her down with me. I fed her a bottle of formula which she drank all of then. Then I gave her a piece of watermelon to suck on while I ate my food. _

_The left over food I placed in a plate, wrapped it in aluminum foil, and placed it in the oven. It was for Edward if he did come like he said he would._


	16. Chapter 16

_-March 25th-_

_Last week I went to the doctors and got my stitches taken out. Today was nice and warm surprisingly. The sun was at its highest in the sky, there was just a small wind, nothing to major._

"_Ready for the park?" Edward asked Mia as he strapped her in her stroller. Mia clapped her hands giggling and kicking her feet. "She is excited," Edward smiled looking up at me. He stood up straight and I opened the front door. He pushed Mia and I followed locking the door behind me._

_Many people walked outside, either walking their dogs, jogging, kids played outside with their friends. It was just a nice scene. We made it to the playground with was only a ten minute walk from my house._

"_Mia you want to so on the swings?" I pointed over to the sing set. Only two other people occupied some of the swings. Edward unbuckled her, putting her in the baby swing. I pushed the stroller over and pulled out my camera. I snapped a few pictures of Mia and Edward. They looked so cute together. Edward took the camera from me and snapped some pictures of me and Mia as I pushed her._

_After the swings we headed over to the slides. I slid down a slide with Mia in between my legs. She smiled happily when we made it to the bottom, Edward captured it with the camera._

"_Hey do you want me to take a picture of all three of you?" A random girl asked coming over to us._

"_Um yeah sure, thanks," I said giving her the camera. Edward sat on the slide, with me in his lap, and Mia in mine. The girl took the picture handing me back the camera._

"_You have a nice family," She complimented._

"_Thanks,"_

_We took a break from playing around on the playground. I gave Mia a bottle, and one of her favorite food pouches._

_Mia played on the playground for another fifteen minutes with Edward before her eyes started getting lazy. Edward walked back over with her placing her in the stroller._

"_Its getting chillier," I commented as we walked back home. The moment we stepped foot in the house it started to rain._

"_That's what I hate about here," I complained shutting the door, thank god I was inside just in time or else I would be soaked from head to toe._

"_Maybe we should go to California?" Edward joked, I took Mia out of the stroller and placed her in the playpen. She rolled over onto her stomach, I grabbed a blanket I kept folded near the playpen and covered her with it._

"_Edward do you want me to make dinner now or do you want it later?" I looked at the time, it was only 6pm._

"_We might as well eat it now before Mia wakes up,"_

_I agreed and entered my Kitchen flicking on the light. Hmm what do I make? I'm in the mood for some Chinese inspired food._

_I went to the freezer and grabbed a package of boneless chicken. I ran hot water over it to defrost it a bit. Once it was a little softened, I grabbed two chickens from the back and sealed the rest, stuffing it back in the freezer._

_Edward left the room to go use the bathroom, and to make a phone call. I prepared the chicken then set it aside to prepare the veggies, and noodles. _

_I made sweet and sour chicken veggie lo main. I add a good amount on both of our plates setting the table, I took out to glasses and took out a bottle of red wine._

"_Smells good," Edward whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. I took the garlic bread out of the pan and plated that also._

"_Thanks," I kissed him before stepping around his frame to put the plate on the table. We sat down to eat._

"_I want to take you out," Edward said suddenly, I swallowed the food in my mouth, taking a sip of wine to wash it down._

"_When?"_

_He shrugged his shoulder, "Anytime, I want to make it special, just me and you. My mom can watch Mia," he offered._

"_Ok,"_

_Ding Dong_

_I placed down my tablet and walked over to the front door. I pulled it open to see Bethany standing there._

"_Hey Beth," I gave her a hug and allowed her to come in._

"_Are you busy?" She asked putting her Gucci bag on the kitchen counter._

"_No just relaxing watching Mia watch nick Jr."_

"_Well sorry this is short notice but I need a huge favor from you,"_

"_What?"_

"_Well I have this dinner party to go to, and I really need you to do my makeup and hair,"_

"_Oh, okay just have a seat,"_

_Beth took a seat at the kitchen stool while I went upstairs to grab a few things. I carried down my makeup and hair tools._

"_Do you have anything in mind?" I asked opening my makeup palettes. Beth shook her head and told me to do anything that would match her dress which was a gold color._

_I chose to do a neutral makeup look with bold eyelashes and a vibrant red lip. For her hair I straightened it out._

"_All done,"_

"_Thanks so much I owe you big time," She said getting up from the stool. Beth stayed for half an hour before she left to go home and get on her dress, etc._

"_Looks like its me and you again," I said to Mia who looked up at me from her playpen. I lifted her up and walked over to the window. The street lights were on because it was dark outside. I shut the curtains, and turned off the lights before going upstairs. _

_I gave Mia a bath and then took one my self. When we were both dressed, I crawled into bed with her. I turned off the light but left the TV on._


	17. Chapter 17

**March 31st *Easter* Sunday**

"Mia happy Easter!" Rosalie hollered as she entered her daughter's room. The young child looked at her mother from her crib, a smile etching onto her face. Rosalie walked over to her hauling her from the crib. She rocked her as she walked to the changing table. Mia giggled, and slobbered as her mother cleaned her. Mia stuck her fist in her mouth, sucking on the knuckles.

Rosalie held Mia as she left the room and headed down to the kitchen. Today was going to be a very busy Easter day.

"Mommy got you some Easter presents," Rosalie spoke to Mia holding out the two gift bags decorated in colorful eggs. Then a smaller box wrapped in pink paper.

Mia gurgled and clapped her hands, then reached for the bags.

"Let's see what this one is," Rosalie opened up the bag pulling out the three contents.

"Look it's a story book about Easter, a stuffed bunny, and a picture frame," Rosalie showed the items to Mia. The picture frame had pink writing on it that said my first Easter. Later on she was going to take a picture of Mia and put it in the frame. Rosalie pulled everything out of the next bag, it was an entire outfit specially for Easter. Then the last gift Rosalie opened for Mia, was small bunny earring studs.

Mia had breakfast which was a handful of cheerios, strawberries, and bananas. Rosalie had scrambled eggs and toast with a berry smoothie.

"Mom, I'll be there soon," Rosalie said on the phone as she buckled Mia into her car seat.

"Alright Rose," Renee said before Rosalie hung up the phone. Rosalie got into the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"Momamomamomamomamomamamoma," Mia babbled in the back seat starring at all the cars and trees that zoomed by the window. Mia curiously looked out the window when the car stop, she turned to her mother. Rosalie looked back at Mia turning off the car.

"We're at Grandma and grandpa's house," Rosalie told her opening the car door. Mia giggled when she noticed where she was at.

"Happy Easter!" Rosalie greeted her mom, dad, sister, brother, and her in laws.

"Mia!" Renee shouted snatching the child from her daughter's hold. "Look at that head of curls," Renee gushed kissing Mia on the cheek.

"Happy Easter," Rosalie told Carly handing her the Easter basket full of little goodies.

"Hey Babe," Edward wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Hey," She replied giving him a small kiss, she smiled wiping the lip gloss off of his lips. Edward turned to Mia in Renee's arms.

"Hey baby girl," He kissed the top of her head as she cooed. "I got you some Easter presents," He told the baby. Edward had purchased a huge bunny about her size for Mia, Bunny hair bows, a shirt that said I love Rabbits, and some bed time story books.

"Isabella!" Rosalie teased calling after her older sister. Bella turned around glaring at Rosalie.

"Don't call me that!"

Rosalie smiled and sped walked over to Bella, she placed a hand over her firm abdomen.

"How's my little niece/nephew doing?" Rosalie looked up at Bella.

"Good, I haven't been having any morning sickness, just craving different foods," Bella rubbed her belly. Rosalie dropped her hand and smiled.

"I better be the godmother," Rosalie joked pointing a finger at Bella. Carly's godmother was Alice, and Mia's godmother was Beth.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes mom?" Rosalie walked over to her mom who no longer had Mia. Renee told her to follow her, which she did. They walked upstairs into the bedroom, Rosalie sat down on her mother's bed.

"Here is Mia's Easter Present Carly already got hers, they're going to open them after the egg hunt," Renee explained.

"Ok mom, thanks that's fine," Rosalie brought the gift down to the living room where a pile of gifts for Mia was building up.

"Emmett ready to be a daddy of two?" Rosalie asked plopping down on the couch in between Alice and Edward.

"Of course, soon I'll have my football team,"

Everyone laughed and looked at Bella, "Better get working then," Bella grabbed a throw pillow and chucked it at Jasper's head. He ducked allowing the pillow to fly over his head and stumble to the floor.

"Fail!"

"Guys stop acting like your teens again and come on the food is ready,"

The crew got up, all heading into the dinning area. Renee had created a breakfast inspired by Easter.

Renee passed around plates of food making sure everyone had food. Charlie came in and sat at the head of the table. The family said a prayer thanking god, and began the meal.

"So Eddie when you and Rose getting married?"

Rosalie started having a coughing fit and Edward blushed taking a sip of his water.

"Uh….well….uh.."

"Emmett leave them alone," Bella scolded her husband, Emmett grinned taking a bite of his bacon. Renee smiled, she loved having her kids and in-laws at the house all at once.

Edward picked Mia up from her high chair, Mia curiously looked at the food on the plates all around her.

"Tst," she looked up at Edward pointing to the pancakes.

"Tst," She asked again this time looking up at her mother.

"Dadaddadadadadadadada tst," Mia hit her hands against Edward's arm to get his attention.

"Want some?" Mia eyed him, Edward picked up his fork getting a tiny piece of pancake with syrup on it and put it Mia's mouth. Edward observed Mia chew on the food, she opened her mouth to show Edward it was empty.

"Moooooooooo," was the sound Mia made next. Edward looked to Rosalie with a smile.

"Looks like she likes pancakes,"

"She's not old enough to be fully eating them yet," Rosalie explained to him.

"Grandma daddy is going to build me a club house!" Carly announced, climbing onto her grandmother's lap.

"That's nice," Renee commented. Carly nodded her head in agreement, taking a bit of the blueberry muffin she had in her hand.

"Yes, and mommy said I could help her decorate it when it is done,"

"Nice baby, when it is done, maybe grandma can come play with you in it?" Renee smiled.

"Yes that would be fun!" Carly exclaimed excitedly, she climbed down Renee's lap.

"Mommy did you hear?"

"Yes I did,'

"Hey stop cheating!" Rosalie yelled at Jasper, reaching for a egg under a stone.

Jasper laughed and ran from Rosalie, "It is called finders keepers, losers weepers, not cheating!" He retorted. Rosalie let out a snort and turned to Mia, she placed the pink egg in her basket. "Look another egg Mia," Rosalie told her daughter pointing to the egg behind a flower. Mia crawled over to the flower, and picked up the egg.

"Mammammama eggs,"

"Put it in here babe," Rosalie told Mia.

"I'm finished," Edward came over to the pair and sat down on the grass. Rosalie turned to him, and looked at his full basket.

"How'd you find all of those so quickly?" Rosalie asked with a raised brow. Edward smirked at her and picked Mia up.

"I have my ways," then to Mia he said, "Lets go get you some more eggs." Rosalie handed him Mia's basket and off the two went. Rosalie watched Edward and Mia look for some eggs together, they looked so cute. Rosalie got up from the grass dusting off her pants and headed over to the patio.

"Finished?" Renee asked pouring her a glass of iced tea. Rosalie thanked her a drank some of the liquid.

"Yes, Edward took over,"

Renee looked over to where Mia and Edward was.

"You love him," Renee looked back to her daughter.

"What?"

"I can see it, you love him," Renee said knowingly as she poured iced tea into empty cups and placed them around the table.

"I guess so," Rosalie admitted before helping her mother.

"I'm the egg champ!" Emmett said as he walked onto the patio, his basket, well Carly's basket filled up to the brim.

"Thank you daddy!" Carly took her basket from her father. Bella shook her head and came onto the patio too.

"Carly you better not eat all those candies in those eggs," She reprehended.

Jasper came with his and Alice's basket, his was filled to the top, and Alice's was ¾ of the way filled.

"Hey mom," Edward grinned walking over to Rosalie, "Look what Edward helped me find," Edward pretended to be Mia's voice. Rosalie smiled and took the basket from Edward.

Everyone took a seat at the table on the patio.

"What are we doing now?" Carly asked looking at the undecorated cookies and cupcakes displayed.

"We're going to decorate some cookies and cupcakes!"

"Mom really? We are all like 20 and older," Bella complained.

"Yeah this is something more for Carly and Mia," Jasper added.

"But you guys had no problem looking for eggs?" Renee challenged, that shut everyone up.

"Well lets decorate some treats!"

Edward and Rosalie both helped Mia decorated some treats. Then Mia took one of the icing cups and stuck her hand in it. When she pulled her hand out it was full of icing and she shoved her hand in her mouth.

Renee brought out some pastry boxes so that everyone one can put their creations in a container and take them home.

At 3pm, everyone started to leave Renee and Charlie's house.

Edward drove behind Rosalie in his car over to her house, when they got to her house, he helped her get all the Easter gifts into the house, and Rosalie brought Mia into her room for her nap.

"Boo!" Rosalie appeared near Edward as he rested on the couch. She smiled and climbed into his lap.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered to her, his breath hitting her face. Rosalie blushed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Edward ran a hand through her locks of hair, he kissed her on her neck, just under the spot behind her ear. Rosalie shifted in his lap, causing Edward moaned and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist.

She looked up at him with a innocent smile, Edward shook his head at her then rolled over, now they were laying on the couch, Rosalie under Edward.

"I like this position," Rosalie smirked bringing Edward's lips to hers. The two fought each other for dominance, in the end Edward won. Rosalie could feel him smile in satisfaction in the kiss. Edward's hand soon made its way under Rosalie's blouse, up towards her chest. His fingers lingered on her bra clasp, then like a pro he was able to unclasp it.

The only sounds that were heard, were moans, groans, and kissing. Soon clothing articles were coming off, and the kissing was growing more intense and passionate.

**DING DONG**

Edward groaned getting off of Rosalie, she handed him his shirt and she quickly threw hers on and ran her fingers threw her hair. She hopped off the couch and went to the door, she opened.

"Hello-" Rosalie looked at the people at her door. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Mr. & Mrs. Goldman parents to Kyle Goldman stood in doorway of Rosalie's house.

"We have the right to visit our grandchild," Mrs. Anne Goldman sneered, looking Rosalie up and down. Anne never liked Rosalie, she just like the money her family brought into the mix. Anne Goldman humph and walked passed Rosalie into the house, Mr. Antonio Goldman followed after his wife, giving Rosalie a simple nod.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she closed the door following after her ex- parental in laws.

"Who is he?" Anne asked harshly pointing her little boney fingers at Edward.

"He is my boyfriend,"

"Ha!" Anne exclaimed, she turned to her husband, "You here that boyfriend! She already has another man in here playing daddy to our granddaughter,"

"Anne I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't disrespect me in my house, or else I'll have to ask you to leave, the door is right there,"

"Just get me my granddaughter!" Anne waved her hand around in annoyance.

"Edward, could you please go get Mia?" Rosalie asked him, Edward nodded his head and went upstairs. When he came back down Anne was already up on him snatching Mia from him.

"Oh, Antonio look, she looks just like I did when I was her age," Anne cooed, kissing Mia's cheek. Mia had just woken up so she was cranky. She whined and thrashed around in Anne hold.

"Child stop fusing," Anne scolded. Rosalie was going to say something but bit her tongue, and said nothing. She sat next to Edward, watching Anne and Antonio faun over Mia.

"Look what Grandma got you!" Anne exclaimed grabbing the presents from Antonio.

"Look it's a tutu for dress up, a blanket I knitted, some cute princess dresses, and it's a story book about a princess stuck in a tower,"

Mia kept looking back at Rosalie and Edward reaching her hand out for the two, but Anne would just step in front of her path blocking them from her view.

Rosalie looked at the time, and screamed praise the lord in her head.

"Anne, you guys have to leave now, we have to be somewhere in an hour," Rosalie explained getting up from the couch.

"What could be more important then me spending time with my grandchild?"

"Ummm, we're going to Edward's parents house for Easter dinner," Rosalie cleared her throat.

"His family, oh Rosalie you can't prevent me from spending time with Amelia."

"I understand that, but we have to be somewhere, and you are stalling us from getting there,"

"Anne, we'll stop by some other time," Antonio told his wife, she glared at Rosalie and handed Mia to her.

"Grandma will come back to get you," Anne told Mia, and stalked out the house with her husband.

"Mia is not going anywhere with her," Rosalie told Edward.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Edward greeted his parents, Esme and Carlisle, hugged him, then Rosalie and Mia.

"Oh my, look how big she has gotten," Esme said in awe of Mia. Rosalie allow her to take Mia, who happily wrapped her arm around Esme's neck. The dinner went well it was just like earlier today but just in a different setting. Emmett took Bella home early because she wasn't felling to good. Alice and Jasper soon left after them because they had a date. Rosalie and Edward spent two hours at the house before they too left. Edward kissed both Mia and Rosalie good bye, he had to head into work.

Rosalie sat in her bed going through some files, and papers when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked placing the phone to her ear.

"Its Emmett,"

"Hey what's up?"

"Its Bella,"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is in the hospital,"

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?"

"No, no, she lost the baby,"

"Oh no….I'll be there shortly!"


	18. Chapter 18

***April 3rd***

"Why did this have to happen?" Bella sobbed as Rosalie rubbed her sister's back, it has been about three days since Bella miscarried.

"I don't know why these things happen…they just do." Rosalie tried comforting her, Emmett had gone to pick Carly up from their grandparents house. Mia was out with her godmother Bethany.

"The doctors said he would have been a boy.." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "It was still early in the pregnancy, they said there was nothing wrong that I did. Just the fetus must have had an extra chromosome, or wasn't developing properly,"

"Bella," Rosalie sighed getting off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Bella whispered.

"Honey, come on, you still have Carly and you and Emmett could always try for another one."

"You probably hate me right now," Bella suddenly spoke looking up at her little sister.

"Why?"

"I'm being all emotion about my miscarriage to you, but you went through this three times before."

Suddenly those events passed through Rosalie's mind making her shudder.

"Its okay, I'm over it,"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Carly ran into her parents bed door. She jumped on the bed crawling into her mother's lap. "Look what I drew!" She shoved the drawing at Bella's face.

"That's Baby Ian," She pointed to the baby angel.

* * *

***May 15th***

Rosalie sat in her newly made office in her home on her computer. She typed away on the keys, clicking on unread emails. Mia sat a couple of feet away from her playing with her toy phone. Every once in a while Rosalie would glance just to make sure Mia was okay.

One email label FSQ caught her attention, she clicked on it reading the information inside.

Rosalie picked up her cell and dialed the number at the bottom.

"Hi this is Future Star Quality, how may I help you?"

Rosalie looked at the name on the email, "Can I speak to Mr. Kim?"

"One moment please,"

Rosalie watched Mia roll onto her stomach and began to crawl to the corner of the room.

"Jesse Kim speaking,"

"Hi I received a email about a gig for my daughter Mia Hale."

"Ah, yes I remember that being sent, have you accepted it?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to know what she would be doing, she is only 8 months," Rosalie said.

"I'm aware of the age, we just want to shoot her for a few baby clothing ad, and one huggie diaper commercial." Mr. Kim explained.

"When is this?"

"June 9th,"

"Ok, we'll do it."

"My secretary will send all information needed, we look forward to working with her."

"Thank you,"

After the phone call Rosalie hung up the phone and closed her computer. "Did you hear that baby? You are going to have a photo shoot." Rosalie giggled picking up the younger child.

For the rest of the evening Rosalie did nothing but eat, feed Mia, and clean the house. She went into her bedroom and placed Edward's shoes in his closet.

Yes, he now lived with her. He moved in about 3 weeks earlier.

"Hey babe," Rosalie greeted as she answered her phone, "How are things?"

"Not too good" Edward sighed, "We have a baby with a high fever, and three teens admitted from getting into a car crash, their car flipped over into a tree,"

Rosalie gasped placing a hand over her mouth, "Are they alright?" she asked concerned.

"As good as they can get, we've got one on life support and the other two are as stable as we can get them,"

"Oh gosh I feel bad for them,"

"Yeah, but stuff like this happens when the driver has a DMI of 5.9,"

"Drinking and driving, what a shame. Hmm I don't want to keep you to long, you seem very busy. I'll see you later?"

"Don't wait up Rose, from the look of things I have long night ahead of me. Give Mia a kiss for me okay?"

"Alright, Love you,"

"Love you too," Rosalie walked into Mia's room to see if she was still asleep, she was.

Rosalie walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She watched the water pour out of the shower head, she ran her hand adjusting the temperature to her liking.

Once she was content with the temperature she stripped out of her clothes throwing them to the side. She climbed into the shower, moaning when the water began to beat down on her back.

Rosalie lathered her body up with her favorite body wash, then moving onto her hair where massaged her scalp. Rosalie reached behind her to turn off the faucets once she was completely washed off. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel to wrap around her form.

She walked out the bathroom and to her room. Rosalie got dressed in some sweats and Edward's university sweater. As for her hair Rosalie combed all the knots out and tied it up into a messy bun on the top her head.

When she was finished she heard Mia fusing and crying. Rosalie made her way over to Mia's room and picked her up. Most likely Mia was hungry so Rosalie went down stair to make her a bottle.

Right after Mia finished her bottle she fell asleep in Rosalie's arm. Rosalie walked with her to her room and placed her in her crib.

"I love you Mia," then she kissed her forehead.


End file.
